POR NUESTROS HIJOS
by nuriko1997
Summary: bueno, en este fic se describen los hijos que saldrían de cada pareja de la tripulación... soy nueva, sean buenos por favor primer fic


**Este es algo así como mi primer fic, además de un adelanto de Perdona si me llamo papá, así que lo podési considerar como un fragmento de esta historia.**

**La idea se nos ocurrió a ambas, por lo que una hace su versión por separado y la otra la hará mejor desarrollada para un capítulo de su fic.**

**Ante todo, espero que os guste+¡**

**Porfavor, se rekieren reviews¡**

…

Luffy recorría a zancadas la cubierta del barco, apresuradamente. Parecía tener intención de llegar a su destino, pero no pudo ser así pues Zoro se lo impidió al cruzársele y hacerle caer de culo debido al brusco choque y a la potencia del peliverde.

_ oi, Luffy ¿estás bien? – preguntó ayudándole a incorporarse dándole la mano, que Luffy tomó agradecido.

Ya de pie y después de un momento de tranquilidad, un nerviosismo repentino lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Miró a ambos lados con preocupación y al no hallar lo que buscaba se agachó de nuevo al suelo palpando el suelo con las manos.

_ ¿qué te pasa? – inquirió el otro, contagiándosele la preocupación, e, sin saber muy bien de qué iba la cosa lo imitó dando origen a una escena un poco desesperante para un tío duro.

Su capitán lo ignoró por completo, lo que dio aún más énfasis a su necesidad de ayudarlo.

_ ¿has perdido algo?

Sin respuesta.

Y entonces, Zoro halló lo que con tanta impetu estaban buscando. Había apoyado su gruesa rodilla sobre unos papeles esparcidos bajo ella. Los cogió en sus manos y los sopesó con la mirada.

Eran extraños dibujos que parecían pintados por un crío de pocos años.

_ Luffy… ¿qué es esta…?- no encontró las palabras necesarias para describir semejante bodrio.

El moreno se percató de lo que su nakama tenía y tras ruborizarse se lo arrancó de las manos, escondiéndolo bajo su chaqueta.

_ei… Luffy, ¿qué era eso?

_ nada- le espetó el otro, avergonzado

El otro se sorprendió ante la reacción.

_ ¿cómo? ¿no quieres decírmelo?

Su capitán negó con la cabeza con brío.

_ de acuerdo- dijo solamente, y tras dejar escapar un marcado suspiro de frustración, se puso en pie dispuesto a largarse: no pretendía forzar a su capitán a hacer algo que no quería.

Por otra parte, a Luffy tan poca insistencia le decepcionó. En el fondo, si que quería compartir aquellos ideales que había plasmado en las hojas con su espadachín.

_ oi Zoro- lo llamó, y el aludido se giró con una sonrisa escrita en sus labios. Esperó a que su capitán volviera a acortar la distancia que el mismo había alejado.

_ ¿y bien?

Luffy volvió a sonrojarse y miró al suelo con incomodidad, seguidamente se sacó de debajo de la chaqueta las papeletas que segundos antes había guardado, y se las prestó a su compañero.

Este las aceptó en sus manos y pasó las hojas, mirando por delante y por detrás de cada una. Su opinión sobre los dibujos no cambiaba, seguían viéndose igual de horribles que antes. Tras terminar, se las devolvió a Luffy sin haberles dado mucha importancia.

_ no sé, Luffy, quizás deberías ir a buscar a un pintor para que se una a la tripulación ¿no?

Al chico le entraron ganas de llorar, no por las palabras del peliverde, sino porque su primero no había advertido el significado de aquellas caricaturas.

Frunciendo sus labios con decepción, barajeó las hojas hasta sacar una del montoncito y se la entregó a su nakama.

Zoro le echó un segundo vistazo: un monigote delgado y muy muy moreno con pelo naranja.

Zoro se quedó pensativo, tratando de descubrir quién podía ser aquel personaje, pues no le recordaba a nadie que hubiera visto anteriormente.

_ y esta es la chica- dijo Luffy, dándole otro papel.

El peliverde lo miró, esta vez era el mismo maniquí pero pintado con distintos colores, y con lo que parecía ser un vestido… y…

_ ¿pelo verde?

Luffy rio al ver que su amigo empezaba a sospechar.

_ son los hijos que tendrás con Nami

Aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Zoro, sumiéndolo en la más absoluta perplejidad.

_ ¿qué…qué acabas de decir?- farfulló, sin poder creerlo todavía

Luffy simplemente rompió a reír de nuevo, sin ver la necesidad de repetir.

Seleccionó otra hoja del montón y se la entregó, Zoro prefirió ignorar las palabras de su capitán, pero estaba cubierto de temblores.

Miró con cierto miedo el dibujo de esta, y esta vez apareció en la cara del papel una muchacha rubia de cuerpo deforme, pero que se intuían sus tetazas, y dos puntos azules a modo de ojos que se le salían de la cara.

Zoro reconoció a los progenitores de tal criatura, y decidió pasar directamente a su duda.

_ ¿por qué juntas a Nami conmigo y a Robin con Sanji?

_ oh, ¿es que acaso prefieres a Robin?

_ YO NO HE DICHO NADA DE ESO – replicó el otro, más rojo que un tomate, sin dejarle terminar

_ es que a Sanji le pega cualquiera… y sin embargo a ti… - y sin llegar a acabar, se abstrajo en sus pensamientos

_ ¡NO TE PONGAS A PENSAR AHORA CÓMOS SERÍAN NUESTROS HIJOS!- y tras articular aquellas palabras, mirando con preocupación a todos los lados, deseando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado- ¿y qué hay de Ussop? ¿con quien lo has puesto? Ya no nos quedan mujeres…

_ ¡Con Chopper!- dijo con voz cantarina mientras mostraba otro de sus dibujos en el que aparecía una especie de híbrido peludo con cuernos y con una larga narizota azul, y pelo rizado que le cubría todo el pecho y parte de la cabeza.

Zoro desvió la mirada avergonzado ajenamente.

_ bueno, y entonces… ¿A Brook con quién lo has puesto? – volvió a la carga, y tras formular la pregunta se quedó pensando en que casi prefería juntarlo con Chopper, pues eran ambos seres raros (aunque eso no significara excluir a Ussop de dicho grupo). La imagen resultante que salió fue un palo huesudo con cuernos y cola, y también pelo…

_ mmm… a ese no lo he pensado todavía…- dijo Luffy entusiasmando levemente a su compañero

_ entonces, yo que tú lo juntaría con Chopper y dejaría a Ussop con…- pensó en Franky- ya… ya lo pensaremos después

Aquel "pensaremos" fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

_ entonces dibuja tú la mezcla resultante- le ordenó tendiéndole un lápiz que se desconocía de donde se lo había sacado.

El otro se retrocedió unos pasos.

_ yo… es que no sé dibujar…

_ bah, seguro que sí- le alentó el moreno, apoyando ya los folios en blanco sobre el suelo, para que dibujara sobre el parquet.

Quejarse no serviría de nada, así que el espadachín se arrodilló junto a los papeles y aceptó el objeto que le entregaba.

Se lo quedó mirando estupefacto, sin saber qué hacer con él.

Tras un momento larguito de silencio, se dignó a hablar:

_ ¿qué clase de arma es esta?

Luffy no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces contra el suelo, y, con chichón en el cogote, se incorporó de nuevo, a una velocidad casi superior a la de la luz.

_ ¡ES UN LÁPIZ!

_ ahmmmm…- aquella breve explicación no sacaba de dudas al espadachín

Estresado, su capitán le arrancó el material de la mano e hizo una línea curva en uno de los folios.

_ sirve para escribir y pintar ¿ves?- le explicó con sencillez, devolviéndole el lápiz

Una vez lo recuperó, Zoro suspiró y… empezó a maniobrar como con las espadas, sin pasar desapercibido el arte con las que practicaba sus movimientos.

El primer dibujo resultante no salió cómo esperaba, así que lo estrujó antes de que Luffy o cualquier cotilla pudiera verlo, y lo arrojó por la borda.

El segundo, dejaba bastante que desear, pero aun así, decidió perdonarle la vida.

_ oi, Zoro… eso está muy bien- dijo Luffy sorprendido por la destreza del espadachín

_ ¿tú crees? Y lo veo horrible…

El moreno negó instintivamente con la cabeza.

_ nada de eso… es fantástico- y tras contemplar el retrato más a fondo, tomó una decisión- oye, creo que tienes razón, Chopper pega más con Brook, sale una especie de mutante que nos vendría muy bien su fuerza bruta… - dijo entre risas

Zoro volvió a mirar el dibujo… bueno, fuerza bruta… la verdad es que el personaje enclenque que había retratado no parecía tener mucha de ella… aun así, prefirió no contradecir a su capitán, no por temor, sino simplemente por no defraudarle.

_ ¿y qué más? ¿quién más, Zoro?- alentó el vivaracho moreno

_ escucha Luffy, yo no soy pintor ni pienso seguirte el juego…

_ ¿qué tal Sanji contigo?- interrumpió

_ ¡ESO NI SE TE OCURRA ME OYES! (…)CON TODOS MENOS CON ESE (…)(…)

Después de poner lo suficientemente verde a Sanji, el espadachín no había terminado, y concluyó la acción dibujando detalladamente el hijo resultante de Luffy y Sanji, una hermosa niña morena con mechas rubias y de ojos profundamente negros, se lo mostró a Luffy, el cual se sonrojó acto seguido de ver el resultado.

Enseguida se puso a reír, probablemente para ocultar su nerviosismo.

_ se ve muy hermosa…

_ como los padres…- se le escapó al espadachín, quien inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos.

Luffy se limitó a sonreírle y este se la devolvió con timidez. Mejor olvidado lo pasado. Aunque no lo supieran, aquella situación les resultaba incómoda a ambos, y solo podían aliviarla cambiando de tema:

_ bueno, ¿y quién más nos queda?

_ creo que... – la imagen de Franky se le volvió a aparecer en la mente al peliverde

Nada más imaginárselo, Zoro se apresuró a plasmar la idea en el papel, a pesar de las preguntas de Luffy que no callaban con cada trazo que el espadachín describía en el folio en blanco.

Cuando terminó, se lo tendió a su capitán para que lo examinara y opinara.

Este lo miró con determinación y soltó una risotada.

_ ¿…Con Robin?

Zoro asintió, un poco avergonzado.

Luffy se puso a mirarlo desde todos los ángulos, con detenimiento, ayudándose de su poder de estirarse. Tenía que dar su opinión sobre la pareja.

Cuando hubo terminado, se lo devolvió al peliverde dándole su consentimiento, con un gesto de cabeza.

El espadachín volvió a mirarlo mejor, rebuscando fallos. El niño resultante era un chiquillo de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color, de largas pestañas y un cuerpo bien formado. Aunque Zoro no se fijó en aquel momento, el dibujo le había salido demasiado realista para ser de los primeros que hacía.

Repentinamente, una mano brotó del papel con la lividez de una hoja y se aferró al material con contundencia, arrebatándoselo de las manos al peliverde.

_ ¡ei! ¡Robin! – articuló el otro.

En efecto, unos metros más allá se alzaba la mujer que ahora sostenía con sus manos la oja, haciendo caso omiso a la llamada, observó el dibujo.

_ Robin… no te enfades… - le suplicó el capitán, sintiéndose como un niño que ha roto un cristal

La chica permaneció unos segundos seria antes de soltar una risita bondadosa.

_ curioso el dibujo, Roronoa… ¿me puedes permitir ver más?

El otro solo pudo fruncir el ceño y le lanzó el montón de dibujos a la morena. Sin embargo olvidaba algo... el papel no siempre llega a su destino, y fue la intervención de una sutil oleada de viento para que desviara la trayectoria de los papeles, que volaron en todas direcciones.

La tez cobriza de Zoro se tiñó de azul, frustrado, mientras que su capitán trataba de pescarlos al aire, entretenido.

_ bueno… ¿te gusta la combinación? – inquirió el peliverde un tanto malhumorado.

La otra volvió a reír.

_ Viví también hubiera pegado con Franky, los dos tienen el pelo azul…-balbuceó el capitán, reanudando a la conversación tras haber atrapado un papel en su bica cual perro juguetón

_ creo que ahora estábamos hablando de Robin…- se dirigió a la susodicha- ¿te entusiasma la idea o no, Robin?

Y por primera vez en la historia de los Mugiwara, Nico Robin se sonrojó durante unos segundos.

_ bueno, mejor que no lo vean los demás- amenazó con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, dejando perplejos a ambos receptores

_ ¡oie, Luffy!- los tres se volvieron al reconocer la voz. Al aludido apenas le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando un puñetazo se descargó en su cara- ¿qué es esto?

Nami chillaba como una posesa e histérica se volvió hacia Zoro.

_ ¿qué demonios significa este dibujo?- preguntó mostrando un dibujo muy bien hecho de una castaña casi pelirroja que tenía las cejas con espirales.

_ es la hija tuya y de Sanji- contestó Luffy por la espalda, acariciándose el chichón que le había producido la navegante. Y cuando Nami se disponía a volver a pegarle, alzó las manos en señal de paz y prosiguió: - Zoro prefería estar con Robin que contigo, y decidió él mismo intercambiar los papeles.

Las dos chicas y Zoro se sonrojaron a la vez, y con el estupor en sus rostros, se miraron con desconcierto.

Al segundo, parecía que se iban a abalanzar sobre el peliverde en cualquier momento, pero se limitaron a gritarle con los rostros rojos como pimientos.

Los gritos atrajeron al resto de la tripulación, algunos también orientados por el dibujo que habían recibido del aire, algo patéticos, pero indudablemente bien hechos, digno de un artista.

_ oi, Luffy, - Ussop se aproximó a su capitán por la espalda, que se encontraba contemplando la escena de Zoro con las dos mujeres- este dibujo es increíble, ¿quién lo ha hecho?

El capitán esbozó una sonrisa y señaló al personaje al que estaban matando la pelirroja y la morena, esta última atrajo la atención de todos, por su forma de comportarse.

_ ¡Oi, estúpido marimo!¿qué le hiciste a las señoritas para que te apaleen así?- intervino Sanji

_ ¡idiota!no te entrometas¡- le replicó el otro desde los suelos, lleno hasta arriba de moratones.

_ oye… no dibujas nada mal ¿sabes?- dijo Chopper, que acababa de llegar

_ ¿qué?

_ es verdad, tienes talento, chico.-aseguró Franky

_ mucho, mucho… hohohoho

_sí, claro…

_ no te seas modesto, espadachín- dijo una nueva voz desde las alturas.

Todos se volvieron hacia el recién llegado. Ace bajó del mástil para aterrizar de un salto junto al espadachín, al que tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

_ ¡Ace!- lo llamó Luffy entusiasmado

_ oye, ¿crees que podrías dibujarme a mí con ella? – inquirió sin contemplaciones el moreno señalando a Nami, la cual se sonrojó repentinamente.- a nuestro futuro hijo, me refiero…

Aquella frase hizo estallar la cabeza de Nami, que quedó con la baba cayendo, y poniendo en alerta a Sanji, a quién se le avecinaban las ganas de tirársele al cuello.

_ ehmm… vale…- aceptó Zoro un poco aturdido.

Horas más tarde, tres buques y unas cuantas barcas se habían tornado alrededor del alma de Merry, al ser conocida la existencia de un gran dibujante, un peliverde que además resultaba ser un experto espadachín, y que ahora acababa de atraer más muchedumbre con un lápiz que con cualquiera de sus peleas mortales.

Llevaba ya dibujados entre los miles de diseños desconocidos, un FrankyxRobin, un SanjixRobin, un Sanji x prácticamente con todas las mujeres (y hombres) con los que se habían encontrado a lo largo de su viaje por el Grand Line, lo mismo de Luffy y aunque se había rehusado rotundamente a hacerlo, también con él mismo. Sin embargo los demás no parecían mostrar tanto éxito, y las parejas que decían resultaban de lo más escrupulosas y deprimentes, por no decir que nunca se les habría ocurrido ni pensarlas, de lo extravagantes que resultaban…

En fin, que la fama lo rodeaba a cualquier lado que mirara, y aquello en cierto modo lo incomodaba. Por no aludir a que llevaba casi seis horas sin parar de dibujar gratuitamente (aunque Nami había sabido ponerle un negocio de provecho personal), y estar tan rodeado de gente lo aprisionaba y agobiaba.

Cuando sentó un momento la cabeza, como un rayo un pensamiento le cruzó la mente:

¿con quién se habría dibujado Luffy en un principio? ¿a quién quería él realmente?

No muy lejos de allí, en cubierta, tras el león que adornaba la proa del barco, un chico moreno se sacaba unos papeles de su chaqueta, empezando a hojearlos.

Separó uno del resto y lo miró unos instantes con ternura.

Luego lo besó y, tras cerrar los ojos, lo arrojó junto a los demás papeles al oscuro mar reflejo de la noche negra.

El color verde que había usado para le pelo del niño resultante se fundió con la despierta e insaciable sonrisa de su rostro.

FIN

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que os haya gustado, he de aclarar que me gusta mucho (auqnue no lo sea) escribir como un latino. Espero que esta historia consiga reviews y que me animéis a seguir escribiendo y asi lograr mejorar. Gracias por leer.**

**PD: sé que debería haber profundizado más en los personajes resultantes de las parejas, pero de eso se encargará Izarbe en su "Perdona si te llamo papa"^^**


End file.
